The North American Sailor Scouts
by EmoGrlz484
Summary: There is a new team in town! Follow Yuri as she discovers the powers she holds and meet with the team. She and her friends will fight the negaverse with the powers of the Moon and Earth. :SLOW UPDATES:


The Canadian Sailor Scouts

**EmoGrlz484: Well, this is the stories of my role playing character on face book, Sailor Tarot. Her name is Yuri Shini-Yoru and when my profile is up yous guys can add me. ^_^ Well, on to the story!**

**~~DISCLAIMER~~**

**I make no profit from this story. I do, however, own Sailor Tarot and her boyfriend (Also on Facebook) Rushifa Rukushisu. I do not own the Sailor Moon universe, but I do own my partner, Seiko. If anyone wants to borrow my characters, or has an objection, PM me. Arigato**

**~~END DISCLAIMER~~**

Episode One-The Beginning

Hello, my name is Yuri Shini-Yoru. I have a story to tell.

It all began on the day of my 16th birthday...

~~FLASHBACK~~

I was walking down the street when I saw some little kids beating on a black dog. Running up to them, I saw it wounded. Taking it home, I began bandaging it up. There was a moments pause once I was done, and then he said, "Why did you save me, young one?"

Looking around, I saw only the dog. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to answer, I said back, "because it isn't right to hurt a living creature."

The dog nodded. Seeing something I couldn't, he asked me, "If you had the power to stop a dark force, would you? If you had the power to save something greater then the world you know, could you?"

Nodding I said, "Yes. We see Sailor Moon and her friends do so all the time. Even though I live in a different country, her affects still reach here." Sighing, I paused. "If I could have power, then I would do the same, but I don't know if that power will corrupt me. So..."

"So what? If you have the heart to use it for good, then you won't have a problem. Take this, young one, and go with your heart."

A card appeared in a bright white light in front of the dog. It had a crescent moon, gold in colour, pointing upwards. Taking it, and placing it upon my brow, I uttered the first words that came to mind.

"TAROT POWER- CRISTILIZE!"

~~BREAK~~

Upon waking, I realized that my clothing had changed. I was in shorts that reached my knees, with a white shirt that was done like a sailor's. I had boots on my feet, and a tiara upon my head. Gloves adorned my hands, and in my hair was a bow. There was another bow closing the shirt, and one more on my tailbone. All was white or grey.

Looking at the dog, he was healed already. Looking towards me, he stated, "My name is Seiko. I have been sent to earth to find the one chosen for the power bequested upon me. You have passed the challenge. Take this deck, they are you weapons. There is another in the area that has been accepted with the gifts that we, the chosen ones, have for the ones that have been reincarnated in this world. But that is for another time. There is a powerful evil taking humans energy and we must stop it! Are you ready, Sailor Tarot?"

Nodding, but still a bit unsure, I took the deck of cards and rushed out the door with Seiko.

~~BREAK~~

The child, albino, was following me to the evil I sensed. This child, with shoulder-length white hair, blood-red eyes, and pale skin, like the white she was wearing, was about five feet tall. A bit higher, but then again, I am a dog.

My ebony body flew through the streets. Footsteps followed me. Stopping at the shop where it was located, there was a sale happening, and everyone was glowing with the dark energies that was being absorbed. Standing in the middle of it, was Ursela, a nephlite.

~~BREAK~~

Reaching the shop, all I saw was people being drained. I was about to head to this shop for Christmas presents when I saw Seiko being beaten. Stopping in my tracks, I saw the cause of it all.

A hideous creature stood in the middle of the shop, draining the peoples energy. Taking a tarot card blindly, I threw it at her, shouting, "TAROT CARD! THE STAR!"

Wishing for her to stop, she stilled. The people were coming back to themselves. Snarling at me, she shouted, "Impudent fool! I cannot be stopped for long!"

Cheesy.

Grabbing another card, I stopped for a second to figure out which one I wanted. Looking throughout my deck, I came upon the Swords. Rifling through the suit, I grabbed the nine. Shouting my attack, I threw yet another card.

"TAROT CARD! NINE OF SOWRDS!"

My aim being true, she wailed in agony. "No! I must succeed! The Queen is counting on me!"

Taking my tiara, I called a different attack.

"Tarot tiara! THE SUN! Bringer of light, take this tiara, and imbune it with your fiery power! GO!"

Throwing it with strength I didn't know I had, it tore through the creature in front of me. Fading, she vowed, "This isn't the last you have seen of us!"

Sighing, as how I knew it to be true, I looked around me. All the people were getting up. In a last ditch effort, the horrid creature sent the people that she was draining after me.

Dodging them, I yelled to Seiko, "How do I defeat them!"

Seiko replied, "Then use your head! What card makes people regain their senses!"

"The moon!" Taking out the card, I began the incantation. "See things in the right light, for your vision has been clouded by the light that shows thing wrongly! See in the right light, and let the worng light lift, such like the light from THE MOON!"

Holding said card high above my head, it glowed. Letting loose the light of the moon, the people returned to normal. Allowing myself to collapse from exhaustion, I saw a figure pick me up. Burring in with the blackness, all I heard was, "What am I going to do with you...?"

~~BREAK~~

Sitting in my apartment, the furniture done Japanese style, I waited for the girl to wake up. Still in my other form, I decided to keep it on. Short black hair and crystal blue eyes, with a pure white shirt with black bands holding the upper sleeves in place, a striking blue vest, black shorts, and black leggings that came to points on my knee and between my big and second toe. Sighing again, I decided to help her adjust to her Sailor form.

My name is Rushifa Saru. I'm a neko youkai, and Kaminari no Neko. I live in Canada and I'm Sailor Tarot's partner. We, together, fight the Negaverse. And together, we make the Sailor Canada team. My partner is a snow white dog with sky-blue eyes. Sitting upon her brow is a gold crescent moon pointing upwards. (The fat side is on the bottom.) She gave me an object of power that allows me to transform into my scout form.

~~BREAK~~

When I awoke, I saw a boy with cat ears and tail hovering above me. I looked around to find Seiko talking to another dog that looked just like him, except with snow white fur. The boy spoke.

"My name is Rushifa Rukushisu and I am Kaminari no Neko. We are both fighting the Negaverse so that people may live in peace. My animal partner's name is Epiales. We are a part of the scout team, North American Sailor Scouts. We are the reincarnations of the Prince and Princess of the castle of the Moon, here on Earth.

"We live for the purpose of finding our friends so we may fight the overwhelming darkness at bay, and ultimately, destroy it with the others in the world..."

~~END FLASHBACK~~

And that is how I became a Sailor Scout. My name is Yuri Shini-Yoru, and with my friends, this is my story.

**~~A/N~~**

**Wow! I didn't think this would come out like that, all cliffie like and random crap. This will be posted Rated M because of language and lemons later on... +wink+ I love you Teensie-sama. **

**I NEED TO BE FED! Read and review please!**

**Ja ne.**

**EmoGrlz484**


End file.
